


Гардения

by Hagire_Kou



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Horror, Pre-Canon, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagire_Kou/pseuds/Hagire_Kou
Summary: Сладкий запах гардений нравится Кирею и вызывает приступ тошноты у Гильгамеша.
Kudos: 2





	Гардения

В мягком полумраке кельи он пьет вино в одиночестве: Гильгамешу тесно в каменной утробе Дома Божьего, и он предпочитает уходить под солнце или в беззвездную ночь, проводя время среди людей - суетных, сомневающихся, презренных, любимых, **живых**. Гильгамеш никогда не покажет, никогда не расскажет, но Кирей знает, что аура смерти и ее едва уловимый аромат, который не перебьет ни вино, ни ладан, не нравится Королю Героев. Причиной ли тому события былого или что-то другое, Кирей сказать не может. Но он не настаивает, не имеет права и желания. Они разные, абсолютно разные, и упиваться бессмысленным стремлением измениться в угоду друг другу никто из них не собирается. Тем более, когда есть вино и театр живых своенравных актеров. А больше для хорошего сотрудничества, на самом деле, не надо.

Котомине ставит пустой бокал на низкий столик и откидывается на жесткую спинку кресла. Чувство опьянения напоминает ему погружение в теплые воды Тирренского моря, приносит удовольствие и чувство эйфории. Чтобы достигнуть той оптимальной глубины, ему не нужно было напиваться до заплетающегося языка и подгибающихся коленей — пары бокалов домашнего полусладкого хватит, чтобы он смог расслабиться в должной мере, не теряя при этом контроль над собой.

Он делает медленный, глубокий вдох, прикрывает глаза и, когда грудь начинает распирать, задерживает дыхание на несколько секунд, как никогда остро ощущая связь со своим телом, с замершим, наполненным скверной, сердцем. Когда в висках начинает слегка пульсировать, священник неторопливо выдыхает, чуть щурится от кажущегося слишком резким света оплавленной свечи.

Во время экскурсии в портовый город Йокогама, Гильгамеш приволок с собой несколько флаконов духов, ящик благовоний и нескончаемое количество свечей, которых Кирей не видел за всю свою насыщенную церковными таинствами жизнь. Это, конечно, были не все сокровища, которые он с радостью завоевателя показал своему верному поданному, но именно эти вещи запомнились Кирею больше всего. Длинные витые свечи, пригодные для магических ритуалов, он оставил на чердаке дома Тосака, пока Рин была в школе, без особого труда обойдя замкнутый барьер, развернутый вокруг. Старый особняк за эти годы обветшал, у него имелись серьезные проблемы с проводкой и горячей водой, но Рин слишком гордая, чтобы просить о помощи. Поэтому Кирей ни капли не удивился, найдя на столике в прихожей новехонькую отвертку и хороший моток изоленты.

_Не все можно починить магией, и хорошо, что девочка это понимает._

Священник смотрит на прозрачные капли раскаленного воска, стекающие в медную плошку подсвечника, будто слезы грешника в молельную чашу, кривит губы. Встает с места и тянется к огню, собираясь смять крохотное пламя в пальцах. Останавливается, прислушиваясь к себе.

Его не клонит в сон, рутина священнослужителя, который в одиночку должен ухаживать за церковным участком, не изматывает его. После насыщенной и изнурительной жизни экзекутора ему требовались ежедневные тренировки, чтобы поддерживать себя в форме. Но, несмотря на однообразие, от которого Гильгамеш был готов бежать и лезть на стену, Кирей не возражает. Терпение всегда было его маленькой, признанной самим собой, добродетелью.

_Единственной, на самом деле._

Подушечки пальцев начинает неприятно жечь, и священник убирает руку, оставив свечу рассеивать сгустившийся мрак. Ее оплавленные потухшие сестры стояли рядом друг с другом, источая слабый запах гари.

Кирей вспоминает пылающий ад, чувствует, как радостью сжимает грудь, и берет подсвечник за длинную ручку.

Пожалуй, стоит пройтись по своим владениям, раз сон к нему не идет.

В ночи церковь молчалива и величественна, укрытая ночным пологом, она внушает трепет тому, кто осмелиться нарушить ее покой, и дарит умиротворение тем, кто желает разделить ее дрему между собой.

Сейчас Котомине испытывает первое чувство. И дрожь предвкушения, волной прокатившегося от затылка до пяток, чтобы клубком свернуться в животе. За столько лет ощущения стали не такими яркими, но он не может назвать их блеклыми, скорее **зрелыми**. Оформившиеся, вызревшие, будто плоды в сезон урожая, они манят своего хозяина таящимся в них распутством и ересью. Одному из таких желаний он уступил, исполнив его со рвением, граничившим с тягучей страстью. Во многом, так совпало. Кирей уже убедился, что в насмешку ли, или в качестве испытания, роковые обстоятельства сами складываются в нужную ему картину.

Дети-сироты, пережившие страшный пожар, который пощадил их тела, но не души, были для него слишком заманчивым даром.

_Если столь прекрасный плод сам падает в твои руки, то не будет ли грехом отказаться от него?_

И он не смог, это было выше его сил, выше долга и фальшивого образа.

_Он жадно смыкает челюсти, чувствуя, как течет по губам сладкий сок._

Дети сами потянулись к нему. Не все, и их недоверие радовало куда больше, чем отчаянное желание некоторых сирот найти в нем утешение и защиту. Надежда обращала их лица в морды голодных бездомных собак.

Пока ему доставляли нужное оборудование безразличные молчаливые люди, Кирей пользовался моментом. Спрашивал о начале этого маленького апокалипсиса. И ему отвечали. Говорили о золотом свете, озарившем город вдохновляющим чудом, о бездонной красно-черной воронке, о густой черноте, которая полилась с неба, обращая все в пепел. Об огне и криках, стонах, смертях и отчаянии.

Кирей захлебывался, тонул в их боли, чувствуя яркое, почти постыдное наслаждение. Даже сейчас он неосознанно стеснялся этого, своей извращенной сути. И тогда, и сейчас — все еще. Пусть немного. Но все же.

_Я думал, мы с тобой одной сути._

Кирей вспоминает чудовище, скопление червей и крылатых тварей, что хочет бессмертия и продлевает свое ущербное существование, заживо пожирая обычных людей. Сравнивает себя с ним. Оценивает заново. Много времени и событий минуло с их последней встречи.

_Действительно ли они одинаковы?_ — он задает этот вопрос себе, своей душе.

…

**Нет.**

Пусть пустота его души и мировоззрение чужды большинству, Кирей не может перебороть то отвращение, которое он испытывает к Мато Зокену. Его путь был не поиском ответов, а желание основывалось на страхе, который впоследствии привел к сознательной деградации, добровольному выбору жизни паразита.

Кирей вспоминает гудящее в мышцах чувство. Желание.

Убить эту мерзкую тварь.

Интересно, получится ли у него свершить то давнее намерение теперь?

Скрипит дверь в его тайное святилище, истинную крипту этой церкви.

Он не может сдержать дрожи. И пламя свечи вздрагивает вместе с ним.

Бледное голубоватое свечение, исходящее от стен, будоражит мысли Кирея. Хмель все еще медленно ворочается в его крови, и разыгравшееся воображение рисует его со стороны. Тень, плывущая в толще холодной морской воды. Давление тянет плечи вниз и выжимает воздух из легких, Кирей почти чувствует, как начинает задыхаться, и лишь огонь возвращает его к реальности, слепящим всполохом ударив по глазам.

Он идет по полумесяцу ступеней. Уже сейчас обострившееся обоняние улавливает запах формалина.

Котомине отворяет последнюю дверь, и щедро смазанные маслом петли не издают ни звука.

— **▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒**.

Они приветствуют его едва слышным шумом - ни плачем, ни стоном. Кирей может сравнить его с дыханием умирающего, и это определение как никогда близко к истине, пусть он и не даст никому из них уйти до тех пор, пока они способны производить эссенцию души.

Холодная практичность не позволила ему наслаждаться их страданиями просто так, а Гильгамеш никогда не был против лишней праны.

И Кирею успокоение, и Гильгамешу польза.

Ха-ха-ха.

Даром, что Гильгамеш не суется в это место и боится его больше, чем пасти зверя Тиамат, пусть матерью была она всему ныне живущему. Смерть ее стала началом мира, царства Твоего, о Король, так почему же ты страшишься конечного исхода жизненного цикла?

…столь сильно искалечила твою душу погибель Энкиду?

Кирей улыбается, вдыхая сладковатый запах гнили. От формалина и постоянного магического истощения кожа набухает и отслаивается пластами, обнажая не красное, а коричневое, размякшее и обескровленное мясо. Магические цепи, которые имеются у некоторых детей, проступают сизыми червями и начинают разлагаться одними из первых. Трупные пятна расползаются от живота к груди, и омертвение грозит распространиться на внутренние органы, если Кирей ничего не предпримет.

Он с шорохом снимает сутану, обнажая руки - на правой от запястья до локтя змеятся Командные Заклинания - выбирает, кому из детей сильнее всего необходима помощь, и, определившись, идет к каменному гробу. Подсвечник с почти догоревшей свечей он оставляет там же где и сутану — на выступе одной из опорных колонн.

_Чавк!_

С нежностью, которую он никогда не дарил своей родной дочери, Котомине забирает истощенное тело из влажного беззубого зева, и слизь противно, гневно хлюпает, будто настоящее чудовище.

Трепетно прижимая к себе холодное, едва живое тело, Котомине чуть сжимает пальцами тонкое безвольное запястье. Кожа на костяшках и суставах полопалась и сгнила, обнажая хрупкие, полые косточки. Ребенок в его руках совсем ничего не весит, как самая настоящая птица. Его лысый череп шел буграми и темными пятнами, а на разбухших губах, похожих на распустившийся цветок, лежит пара выпавших зубов. Серые десны были уже не в состоянии держать желтые искрошившиеся зубы, и они выпадали из этих ненадежных гнезд, мешаясь со слизью, вытекающей из распахнутых ртов. На груди и коленях остаются влажные зловонные кляксы, но ему это абсолютно безразлично.

Сердце Кирея набухает искренней, порочной в своей основе, любовью.

Он находит это уродство прекрасным.

Он считает их страдания изумительными.

Для него это место, Ад для любого человека, является маленьким Раем на земле.

Котомине Кирей шепчет не заклинание, но молитву, взывая к своему Истоку, и его жизненная сила вливается в тело умирающего ребенка, маленькой девочки, которая больше всех верила, что он сможет подарить ей и другим несчастным новый дом и семью.

Она рисовала на тетрадных листах китов, солнце и свою будущую семью. Она была слепа на один глаз после того страшного пожара, но видела красоту во всем.

Кирей уложил ее в проклятый гроб одной из первых. И не было для него большего счастья, чем ее полный муки и осознания взгляд.

С губ срываются привычные слова. Пусть сон их беспробуден, полон муки, сегодня он подарит им спасение. Одно мгновение, которое вернет их к той жизни, которую они утратили навсегда.

_Господи, Господи, помилуй, ты будешь со мной, куда бы я ни пошел. Господи, Господи, помилуй! Я уже чувствую тебя, душа._

Огонь свечи за его спиной дрогнул и погас.


End file.
